Mascaras
by Ultear26
Summary: Erza, Lucy y Mira son 3 chicas que no pueden confian en cualquier persona o mutante y usan una mascara para fingir quien no son pero cuando la mascara se rompa y se descubra la verdad, ¿Como sabras quien dice la verdad y quien miente? (Pesimo Summary) *Basado en TMNT 2012, 2 Temporada* LxOC; RxOC; DxOC; CxA y MxOC *Primer Fic, Tengan paciencia* Participacion especial: Paolaesh
1. Nuevas chicas

**Hola soy Ultear26 ¿Como están?**

**Soy nueva, no tan buena pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo**

**Esta es una loca historia mía jejeje xD**

**Tengan paciencia es mi primer fic**

* * *

**En una azotea de New York**

**·10:30 pm·**

- Hay que averiguar que planea Destructor - Dice la tortuga de antifaz azul

**En la Sede del Pie**

*Las tortugas se acercaron a una ventana para ver que estaba haciendo Destructor pero vieron a 3 chicas, una peleaba contra Karai, otra contra Cara de Pez y otra contra Rahzar, ellos estaban sorprendidos, esas chicas peleaban bien*

- Apártate de mi camino Karai - Dijo algo seria una pelirroja de ojos marrones oscuros con una armadura rosada - La pelea no es contigo - Dijo bloqueando con una Katanna el ataque de Karai

- Olvídalo Erza - Dice Karai muy decidida

- No me dejas de otra - Dice la pelirroja a punto de atacar a Karai pero se escucha un grito

- ¡Ahh! - Grita una rubia de ojos marrones claros con armadura naranja agarrándose el cuello, parecía que Cara de Pez la había mordido y luego ella cayó inconsciente

- ¡Lucy! - Grito una peliblanca de ojos azul fuerte y armadura celeste pateando a Rahzar acercándose corriendo hacia la rubia

- Maldición - Susurro la pelirroja alejándose de Karai - Mirajane - Dice refiriéndose a la peliblanca - Llévala a un lugar seguro, luego yo las buscaré - Dice la pelirroja parándose frente a la rubia y a la peliblanca con 2 Katannas en la mano

- Si - Dice la peliblanca cargando a su amiga rubia

- Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte - Dice Destructor sacando sus cuchillas y acercándose a las 3 chicas

- Esto se ve mal - Dice Mikey observando todo lo que pasaba

- Debemos ayudarlas - Dice Leo a punto de ir donde estaban las chicas

- Leo, no es nuestra pelea es de ellas - Dice Raph deteniendo a su hermano

*Rahzar le da un golpe a la peliblanca en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente*

- Maldición, Mira... - Dice la pelirroja distrayéndose y Karai aprovecha la distracción y le da un golpe mandándola lejos

*La pelirroja se levanta y ve sus 2 Katannas tiradas iba a ir por ellas pero Destructor la agarra del cuello y la empieza a ahorcar*

- Tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa - Dice Destructor apretando el cuello de la pelirroja mientras ella intentaba soltarse

- ¡Ahh! - Grita la pelirroja de dolor

- Suficiente - Dice Leo y va a ayudar a las 3 chicas

- ¿Porque no me hace caso? - Dice Raph algo aburrido

- Pu... dre te... - Le dijo la pelirroja escupiéndole en la cara pero el solo le apretó el cuello más fuerte - ¡Ahh! - Gritaba mientras intentaba abrir las manos de Destructor para que la soltara

- ¡Déjala! - Le grito Leonardo pero Destructor no le hizo caso, Leo sacó sus Katannas y se acercó a Destructor para atacarlo

- Ya... no... respiro... - Dijo la pelirroja sacando sus manos y cerrando los ojos

*Raph agarro a la rubia que estaba alucinando*

- Oye - Dijo sacudiendo a la rubia con suavidad - ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto cuando ella la miró

- ¿Quién eres? - Le pregunto la rubia mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color **(N/A: Como cuando Cara de Pez muerde a Raph y Mikey se acerca a el y Raph empieza a alucinar)**

- Te sacare de aquí - Le dice Raph susurrando para que no se den cuenta - Shh... - Dice poniendo un dedo en la boca de la rubia para luego cargarla

*La rubia se recostó en el pecho de la tortuga haciendo que se sonroje un poco*

- Booyakasha! - Grita Mikey pateando a Rahzar para distraerlo mientras que Donnie se acerca a la peliblanca

*Destructor tira a la pelirroja inconsciente y Leo se acerca a ella y la carga al estilo princesa*

- Vámonos... - Dice Leo con la pelirroja en brazos

*Mikey aparece, tira una bomba de humo y todos desaparecen*

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós****...**


	2. Nosotras somos

**Hola, Aquí les traigo el Capitulo ****2**

**La verdad no tengo mucho que decir :/**

**Se podría decir que no ha sido mi mejor ****día**

**Bueno, no los aburro mas y vamos con el cap**

* * *

**En las Alcantarillas**

**·11:00 p.m·**

*Leo entro con la pelirroja en brazos, Raph con la rubia y Donnie con la peliblanca; Donnie deja a la peliblanca en el sofá y Leo a la pelirroja junto a la peliblanca*

- La rubia fue mordida, debo ponerle el antídoto - Dijo Donnie entrando con Raph al laboratorio

**En el laboratorio de Donnie**

- Por suerte guarde un poco de esa vez - Dice sacando un liquido azul - Sabia que lo necesitaríamos - Dice poniendo ese liquido en una jeringa para inyectarle a la rubia

- Te Amo... - Dice la rubia mirando a Raph mientras el se sonroja y la mira raro

*Donnie le pone el antídoto en su brazo y ella regresa a la normalidad*

- ¿Que - Que paso? - Pregunta la rubia agarrándose la cabeza pero cuando ve a las tortugas se espanta - ¿Quienes son ustedes? Mas bien... ¿Que son ustedes? - Pregunta asustada alejándose de ambos - ¿Son soldados de Destructor? - Dice alterada y agarrándose la cabeza - ¿Fui capturada? - Dice aun alterada y mirando para todos lados - ¿Me van a matar? - Dice mirando a las 2 tortugas con los ojos bien abiertos - No quiero morir, no quiero morir - Dice calleándose y empezando a correr en círculos

- No, tranquila - Dice Donnie tranquilizando a la chica que seguía corriendo - Somos de los buenos - Dijo logrando que ella deje de correr

- ¿Así? - Dice calmándose y mirando a Donnie fijamente

- Si, nosotros te salvamos - Dice Raph acercándose a la chica

- ¿Me salvaron? - Pregunta impactada pero luego una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro - Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias - Dice abrazando a Raph pero ambos caen - Mis amigas - Dice levantándose - ¿Ellas están bien? - Pregunta mirando a Donnie muy tierna mente

- Si, ellas están bien - Dice Donnie logrando que la chica se calme - Están a fuera con mis hermanos - Dijo y la rubia salio disparada del laboratorio

- Es algo rara - Dice Raph parándose y viendo la puerta por donde salio la rubia

**En la sala**

*La rubia apareció corriendo y vio a 2 tortugas al lado de sus amigas que recién despertaban*

- ¿Que? ¿Que hacemos aquí? - Pregunto la peliblanca viendo a la pelirroja que recién despertaba

- No, no lo se - Le responde la pelirroja con calma

- Chicas! - Grito la rubia abrazando a las 2 chicas que recién despertaban

- ¿Donde estamos? - Pregunto la pelirroja

- En nuestra casa - Respondió Leo haciendo que la pelirroja se levante y lo apunte con su Katanna en la cara

- ¿Quien eres? - Le pregunto la pelirroja bien seria y acercando mas su Katanna a la tortuga de antifaz azul

- Me... me llamo Leonardo - Dijo alejándose con algo de miedo - E... ellos son Raphael - Dice señalando a la tortuga de antifaz rojo - Donatello - Dijo señalando a la tortuga de antifaz morado - y Michelangelo - Dice señalando a la tortuga de antifaz naranja - No... nosotros las sal... salvamos - Dice Leo con miedo

- Me llamo Erza Scarlet - Dice la pelirroja bajando su Katanna y guardándola

- Mi nombre es Layla Heartfilia pero me dicen Lucy - Dijo la rubia sonriendo

- Soy Mirajane Strauss pero me pueden llamar Mira - Dijo la peliblanca mirándolos tierna mente

- Y como te podemos decir a ti? - Le pregunto Mikey a Erza

- Erza - Dijo Erza sin tomarle mucha importancia

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí? - Pregunta el Maestro Splinter saliendo del dogo y viendo a las 3 chicas

- ¿U... una ra... rata gi... gigante...? - Pregunta Lucy desmayándose

- Otra vez no... - Dice Mira agarrándole los brazos a Lucy que aún seguía inconsciente

- Disculpe Señor - Dice Erza mirando a Splinter sin saber que decir - Rata... - Concluye la pelirroja de ojos marrón oscuro - Nosotras no sabemos que estamos asiendo aquí - Dijo Erza sin mentir y tratando de controlarse

- Sensei, Yo le explicaré esto - Dice Leo yendo con el Maestro Splinter al dogo para explicarle lo de Destructor y esas extrañas chicas

- ¿Cómo conocieron a Destructor? - Preguntó Mikey algo curioso

- Trabajábamos para el - Dice Erza jugando a girar un Kunai con su dedo

- ¿Y que pasó? - Siguió insistiendo el menor de los 4

- Descubrimos la verdad - Dijo Erza sin dejar de jugar

- ¿La verdad? - Preguntó Donnie algo confundido, no entendía nada

- Si, la verdad - Respondió Mira apoyada en una pared luego de haber dejado a Lucy inconsciente en el sofá

- La estúpida verdad - Dijo Erza furiosa tirando el Kunai que se clavó en la pared cerca a la cara de Mira que se asustó un poco pero ya se lo esperaba - El maldito nos uso como idiotas - Dijo aún más furiosa y apretando un puño con fuerza

- Calma Erza - Dijo Mira acercándose a su amiga - Nos vengaremos, ya lo verás - Dijo susurrándole al oido

- Si, Tienes razón - Dijo la pelirroja - Algún día... - Piensa con odio

*Leonardo y el Maestro Splinter salen del dogo y Lucy se levanta y media tambaleante se apoya en Mira*

- Tuve un sueño muy raro - Dijo Lucy mirando a su amiga peliblanca - Soñé con una rata gigante - Dice recordando su sueño - Que tontería - Dice apoyada mientras todos la miran raro pero ella no se percató de algo*

- Ammm... Lucy - Dice Mira algo pensativa y rascándose la nuca - No fue un sueño - Concluye con una sonrisa

- ¿De que hablas? - Pregunta Lucy volteándose y ve al Maestro Splinter

*Lucy estaba a punto de gritar pero Erza le tapa la boca para que el Maestro Splinter hable*

- Leonardo me contó que las vieron peleando con Destructor, pero no porque... - Dijo el Maestro Splinter muy calmado y viendo a las 3 chicas

- Shjuiasghfjkhntrjutk - Dice Lucy pero aun Erza le tapaba la boca y no se entiende lo que quiere decir

- ¿Qué? - Preguntan todos confundidos

*Erza saca su mano de la boca de Lucy y ella habla*

- Es una larga historia - Dice Lucy sentándose

- Pues tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo o van a ir a algún lado? - Pregunta el Maestro Splinter viendo a las 3 chicas que solo cruzaron miradas

- Todo comenzó hace años...

* * *

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora, claro**

**Luego de un tiempo haré una pregunta**

**Mañana me toca computación en el colegio y escribiré ahí lo que pueda**

**Estoy en clases y no tengo permiso para usar la computadora**

**Será difícil publicar**

**Me metí en problemas por culpa de una amiga :/**

**Bueno Adioooss**


	3. Secuestro

**Hola, Recalco SOY NUEVA paciencia please**

**Pienso agregarle algo mas de acción pero mas adelante**

**Estoy escribiendo desde la tablet, aprovechando oportunidades...**

**Sigo en problemas :/ Tengo mala suerte**

**No los aburro mas con mis cosas y avanzo con el cap**

* * *

- Todo comenzó hace años... - Dice Erza empezando a recordar todo

~FLASHBACK de Erza~

_Hace 11 años_

*Una señora de 28 años pelirroja de ojos verdes con polo blanco, pantalones blancos y zapatillas corría por todas las calles y callejones jalando a una niña pelirroja de ojos marrón oscuro con un vestido rosado y que tenia una coleta alta*

- Mami... - Decía una niña pelirroja de ojos marrón oscuro de aproximadamente 5 años - ¿Dónde está papi? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué me jalas? Me duele... - La niña se quejaba de dolor, su madre la jalaba bruscamente

*La señora se mete en un callejón con su hija de 5 años que aguantaba las lágrimas*

- Hija, tu padre esta muerto, tienes que ser fuerte - Decía la señora sujetando a su hija que estaba muy sorprendida y a la vez triste

- Pero mami... - Decía la niña pasando sus manitos por su carita llorando

- No olvides todo lo que te e enseñado - Dice la pelirroja ojiverde abrazando a su hija y llorando - Adiós... - La señora se va corriendo dejando a la niña llorando en ese callejón

_3 días después_

*La niña estaba en una caja de cartón con su ropa sucia, su pelo suelto y se acercó a ella un señor bien vestido*

- ¿Qué haces aquí niña? - Le preguntó el señor pero ella no respondió - Te llevaré conmigo - Le dijo a la niña mientras la cargaba

~FIN del FLASHBACK de Erza~

- Era Destructor, me entreno como a su hija Karai, luego llegaron Lucy y Mira - Dice un poco feliz

- Si... - Dice Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa

~FLASHBACK de Lucy~

_Hace 11 años_

*Un señor de 30 años rubio de ojos azules vestido de blanco tenia a una niña en brazos rubia de ojos marrón claro con un vestido naranja y estaba peinada con 2 coletas y estaba corriendo*

- Layla... - Dijo el señor abrazando a su hija - Cuídate mucho - Dijo y la dejo en la puerta de un edificio de ricos

- ¿A donde vas papá? - Pregunto la niña algo confundida

- No quiero que te pase nada - Dijo el rubio ojiazul dándole un beso en la frente a su hija para luego marcharse pero se detiene - Prométeme algo Layla - Dice regresando y tomando a su hija de los brazos - Promete que nunca olvidaras quien eres y de donde vienes - Dice viendo a la niña a los ojos pero se escucha ruido y voltea hacia atrás

- Si papi, te lo prometo - Dice la niña empezando a llorar mientras su padre desaparece entre las sombras

_5 días después_

- Hola niña - Dijo un señor amablemente - ¿Como te llamas? - Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

- Layla... - Respondió la niña con tristeza

~FIN del FLASHBACK de Lucy~

- Nunca pensé que todo comenzaría ahí... - dice Lucy con la cabeza agachada

- Yo tampoco... - Dice Mira sentándose junto a Lucy

~FLASHBACK de Mira~

_Hace 11 años_

*Un señor peliblanco de ojos amarillos vestido de blanco estaba con una peliblanca de ojos azul fuerte que llevaba un vestido celeste con una cinta en su cabeza en un carro negro acercándose a unos edificios abandonados*

- Espero que algún día me perdones hija - Susurra el señor para que su hija no lo escuche - Pero... esto es por tu bien - Piensa mirando a su hija y estacionándose en la puerta del edificio abandonado

*El señor cargo a la niña y la puso en la puerta del edificio*

- Cuídate hija - Le dijo subiendo a su carro

- No espera, no te vallas - Dijo la peliblanca pero se callo y se hizo un raspón en la rodilla - Papi... - dijo llorando cubriendo con sus pequeñas manitos su rodilla

- Adiós... - Dijo el señor alejándose a toda velocidad

_4 días después_

- Niña estas herida - Dijo un señor arrodillándose a la altura de la peliblanca

- Que te importa - respondió ella de mala gana

- ¿Como te llamas? - Le dijo con una sonrisa

- Mirajane... - Dijo la niña mirando al señor fijamente

~FIN del FLASHBACK de Mira~

- Nos abandonaron... por culpa de el - Dijo Mira con odio

- No entiendo - Dice Mikey muy confundido

- Es hora de irnos - Dice Erza parándose y dirigiéndose a la salida

- No pueden irse - Dice leo bloqueándole el paso - Destructor las debe estar buscando - Dice Leo preocupado por ellas sabiendo lo que Destructor es capaz de hacer

- No huiré de los problemas, los enfrentare - Dice Erza poniendo un dedo en el pecho de la tortuga de antifaz azul - apártate tortuga - Dice empujando a Leo lejos

- Erza espera, tienen razón - Dice Lucy mirando con algo de miedo a Erza sabiendo como ella reacciona cuando la cuestionan

- Nunca pensé que diría esto pero... - Susurra Mira - Lucy tiene razón Erza, no podemos solas - Dice Mira logrando hacer que Erza se detenga

- Tal vez tu no puedas sola pero yo si y matare a Destructor y cobrare mi venganza con su ayuda o sin ella - Dice Erza acercándose a Mira furiosísima

- Haz lo que quieras pero nosotras nos quedamos - Le dice Mira a Erza muy segura

- Bien - Dice Erza furiosa dándose la media vuelta - Hagan lo que quieran , no me interesa - Dijo saliendo de las alcantarillas

- No Erza, espera es peligroso - Dice Leo siguiendo a la pelirroja

- Pero, ¿Que le pasa? - Pregunta Raph fatigado

- Tiene problemas de ira, luego de explico eso - dice Mikey algo relajado

**En la superficie**

**·11:30 p.m·**

*Erza estaba furiosa pateando los botes de basura sin importarle nada sin saber que Leo la seguía y que alguien mas la observaba*

- Maldición - Dijo destruyendo el ultimo bote de basura que encontró - Mejor me voy - Dijo entrando por una ventana de un edificio

*Leo entro al edificio por otra ventana y se escondió en la sala pero no fue el único que entro ahí*

**En el cuarto de Erza**

*Erza hizo que su cuerpo se empezara a iluminar **(N/A: Del cuello hasta los pies) **mientras que ella cerraba los ojos, cuando dejo de iluminarse ella su armadura y su Katanna había desaparecido y ella llevaba una pijama blanca con el pelo suelto; Leo se asomó para observarla y pensaba hacerla entrar en razón pero tenía las dudas, ¿Qué pensaría ella si él estaba ahí?*

- Mejor me voy - Dijo y se empezó a alejar del cuarto de la chica pero en un descuido rompió un jarrón llamando la atención de Erza

- ¿Quien anda ahi? - Pregunto Erza volteándose y viendo su puerta para luego asomarse pero cuando salio de su habitación no había nadie y todas las luces estaban apagadas

*Leo se había escondido en la sala detrás del sofá, Erza empezó a caminar hacia el sofá sospechando que había alguien ahí mientras que Leo se tapaba la boca nervioso y con miedo a que ella lo encontrara*

- Por favor que no me descubra por favor que no me descubra - Rogaba en su mente rezando por su bien

*Pero se escucho un ruido en el pasadizo y Erza fue, ella caminaba por el pasadizo y de la parte oscura salio Garra de Tigre **(N/A: Tiger Claw, lo pondré en español) **y la sujeto de los brazos poniendo su mano en la boca de la chica para que no gritara*

- Shh... - Le dijo sin soltarla - Tu vendrás conmigo - Le susurro al oído pero ella aun seguía poniendo resistencia

- Mmmm... mmm... - Decía moviéndose con brusquedad intentando soltarse

- Cálmate - Dijo Garra de tigre metiendo su mano en su bolsillo sacando un pañuelo y poniéndolo en la boca de la pelirroja haciendo que ella se desmaye para luego cargarla **(N/A: Como cuando los Kraang cargan a Abril en el episodio "El origen de las tortugas parte 1") **- Destructor te quiere viva - Dijo saliendo por la ventana para luego desaparecer entre las sombras

- No, Erza - Dijo Leo asomándose por la ventana pero Garra de Tigre ya había desaparecido y se había llevado a Erza

* * *

**Bien, aquí los dejo jejeje**

**Perdón**** si me demore en subirlo**

**Ya lo tenia escrito completo pero faltaba corregir errores ****ortográficos**

**Y antes de que me olvide, las de la foto son las chicas**

**Bueno, sin mas los dejo**

**Bye bye**


	4. Rescate

**Bien, aquí la continuación del capitulo anterior yeyyy**

**Jejeje perdón por si demore, no tengo mucho tiempo**

**Gracias por los reviews ;) significan mucho para mi :D**

**Lo mas seguro es que publique cada semana ;)**

**Sin mas que hablar los dejo con el cap**

* * *

**En las alcantarillas**

**·0:00 a.m·**

*Leo entro lo mas rápido que pudo alarmando a todos*

- Leo, ¿Que paso? - Pregunta Donnie algo preocupado

- Se... se llevaron a Erza - Dijo cansado por todo lo que había corrido

- ¿Que? ¿Quien? - Dijeron Mira y Lucy al mismo tiempo pero cruzan miradas y cada una le tira una cachetada a la otra

- Destructor... - Dijo Leo comenzando a respirar normal

- Tenemos que salvarla - Dice Mikey muy decidido

- Si... - Dicen las 2 chicas igual de decididas

- A no señoritas, ustedes no van - Dijo Raph bloqueándole el paso a ambas

- ¿Que? ¿Por que? - Preguntan de nuevo las 2 chicas al mismo tiempo y volvieron a tirarse una cachetada una a la otra

- Porque Destructor las esta buscando y llevarlas seria lo que el quisiera - Dice Donnie intentando que las chicas se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaría si las llevan

- Bien, nos quedamos - dice Mira con cara de fastidio

- Pero... - Dice Lucy pero Mira la calla

- Nos quedamos y punto - Dice Mira algo molesta

- Bien, Vámonos - Dice Leo yéndose con los demás

*Los chicos se fueron y las chicas se quedaron solas*

- ¿Les haremos caso? - Pregunta Lucy con el ceño fruncido

- Noo - Dice Mira riéndose con Lucy y salen de las alcantarillas siguiendo a los chicos sin que se den cuenta

**En la Sede del Pie**

**·0:15 a.m·**

*Erza aun seguía inconsciente, estaba atada con las manos atadas y las piernas, con la cabeza agachada y el pelo le cubría la cara; Karai se acerco a Erza con una cuneta de agua congelada y se la tiro en la cara*

- Despierta bella durmiente - Dijo Karai tirándole el agua congelada a Erza y burlándose de ella

- Ahh! - grito levantándose - Mierda esta fría - Dijo quejándose por el agua - Karai! - Grito con odio al darse cuenta quien fue que le tiro el agua

- Mi padre quiere verte - Dice Karai algo seria y con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Destructor entra en ese preciso momento

- Al fin despiertas - Le dice Destructor a Erza acercándose a ella - No has cambiado nada - Dice sujetando a Erza de la barbilla y viéndola fijamente mientras ella lo miraba con odio

- ¿Que quieres de mi? - Pregunto Erza sin dejar de mirarlo con odio

- Que regreses a mi lado, eras muy útil para mi - Le dijo Destructor soltándola y alejándose de ella - Piénsalo - Dice saliendo con Karai y dejando a Erza atada

- ¿Regresar con el? Me quito todo pero tal vez sea el único que me acepte como soy, lo que soy, mis amigas, ellas no querrían regresar, después de todo lo que hemos pasado - Piensa Erza con tristeza

*Los chicos entran y encuentran a Destructor sentado en su trono acompañado de Garra de Tigre, Karai, Rahzar y Cara de Pez mientras las chicas vieron en otra habitación a Erza colgada y amarrada de las manos y piernas*

**Con las chicas...**

- Erza, ¿Estas bien? - Pregunta Lucy desatándola junto con Mira mientras Erza caía al piso de rodillas

- Lucy, Mira - Dice Erza abrazando a ambas - ¿Como me encontraron? Pense que no saldrían de las alcantarillas - Dice algo triste y con la cabeza agachada

- Leo - responde Mira con una sonrisa de lado y girando los ojos

- Leonardo... - Susurra - ¿Me siguió? - Pregunta Erza confundida

- Si, parece que le importas - Dice Lucy riéndose

- Jaja que graciosa - Dice Erza algo molesta y fastidiada

- Salgamos de aquí - Dice Mira con una sonrisa

*Las 3 se pararon pero cuando estaban a punto de irse 20 Robo-Pies entraron donde estaban ellas y las rodearon*

- No pensé que seria tan fácil - Dice Erza con una sonrisa

*El cuerpo de las 3 chicas se empieza a iluminar, ambas estaban vestidas igual pero con diferentes colores las 3 llevaban tipo un chaleco, unos guantes pequeños, botas largas y tipo una falda de metal, el chaleco estaba sujeto tipo un llavero con un símbolo algo parecido a un pájaro pintado de blanco, Erza usaba los colores Rojo, Rosado y Blanco con su Katanna; Lucy Amarillo, Naranja y Blanco con su Tessen y Mirajane usaba los colores Morado, Lila y Blanco con sus Kamas, y así vestidas empezaron a destruir a todos los Robo-Pies*

**Con las tortugas, Destructor, Karai, Garra de Tigre, Rahzar y Cara de Pez...**

*Destructor estaba observando como peleaban, Leo contra Garra de tigre, Raph contra Cara de Pez, Mikey contra Rahzar y Donnie contra Karai*

- Te voy a hacer sopa de tortuga - Le dijo Cara de Pez a Raph girando unos cuchillos con sus manos

- Olvídalo Cara de pez - Dijo Raph amenazante - Te haré sushi - Dijo apuntándolo con uno de sus Sais para luego lanzarse hacia el

*Todos ya tenían un buen tiempo luchando y estaban prácticamente cansados*

- Eres solo un cachorro - Dice Garra de Tigre agarrando a Leo del cuello y alzándolo mientras el forcejeaba para soltarse

*En ese momento que parecía que Garra de Tigre iba a matar a Leo entran las 3 chicas aparecieron así vestidas y atrás de ellas se observaba todos los Robo-Pies descuartizados dejando a todos sorprendidos*

- Deja a Leo en paz - Dijo Erza lanzándose hacia Garra de Tigre

*Garra de Tigre suelta a Leo y se agacha porque Erza le iba a cortar la cabeza*

- Tenemos que irnos - Dice Erza ayudándolo a levantarse pero cuando se voltea Karai le corta una parte del brazo izquierdo dejando ver el mismo símbolo de pájaro raro pero en color azul ¿tatuado? en su brazo

- Mierda - Dice al ver el símbolo en su brazo y que salía algo de sangre

*Erza se lanza hacia Karai pero ambas chocan en el aire pero se dan cuenta que se han cortado la cara en el cachete*

- ¿Que significa ese símbolo? - Piensa Leo para si mismo - ¿Quienes son ellas? - Piensa algo confundido

*Lucy le da un golpe a Cara de Pez que lo manda lejos dejando a Raph con la boca abierta pero ella le guiña el ojo haciendo que el se sonroje un poco*

- Cuidado! - Grita Mira empujando a Donnie que estaba a punto de ser lastimado por Garra de Tigre

*Lucy le tira una patada en la cara a Rahzar para alejarlo de Mikey y le da a Mikey una sonrisa*

- Escapemos, tenemos tiempo - Dice Leo juntándose con los demás

- Nos volveremos a ver, Destructor... - Piensa Erza mirando a Destructor con odio - Ya tengo una respuesta - Piensa sonriendo

*Mikey tira una bomba de humo y cuando el humo desaparece ellos ya no estaban*

* * *

**Termine el cap, no son tan largos pero ... ne no tengo nada que decir**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir los dejo**

**Bye bye**


	5. Se me olvido

**Hola, jeje volví :D ¿Me extrañaron?**

**¿Como la estan pasando? ¿Bien, Mal? Me da igual**

**Gracias por los reviews :D**

**Sin mas que decir los dejo con el cap**

* * *

**En las Alcantarillas**

**·0:30 a.m·**

*Los 7 entraron y se sentaron en el sofá, Leo al lado de Erza, Mikey al lado de Erza, Raph al lado de Mikey, Lucy al lado de Raph, Mira al lado de Lucy y Donnie al lado de Mira*

- Tengo sueño - Dice Lucy recostándose en el hombro de Raph

- Como no vas a tener sueño niña son las 00:30 a.m. - Dijo Erza algo fatigada

- Ya, pareces mi esposa - Dijo Lucy muy aburrida y agarrando el brazo de Raph para que la rodee y ella pueda acostarse en su pecho

- ¿Que dijiste?! - Pregunto Erza alterada, parándose y alzando su puño para pegarle a Lucy

- Erza, tranquilízate - Le dijo Mira poniéndose delante de Erza y agarrándole el puño que estaba a punto de caer en la cara de Lucy

- Bien... - Dijo Erza volviendo a sentarse

*Los chicos estaban mirando a las chicas y no les quitaban la mirada de encima, Erza al darse cuenta de eso se molesto*

- ¡Que tanto miran! - Les grito Erza con una vena en la cabeza (tipo anime) haciendo que los 4 chicos se asustaran

- Erza, si sigues comportándote así vas a llegar a darle miedo a todos los chicos que conozcas - Dice mira haciendo palmface

- Estas equivocada Mirajane, yo le doy miedo a todos los chicos que conozco - Dice Erza divertida pero sabiendo que es verdad

- Ahhh... - Erza bosteza - Tengo sueño - Dice recostándose en el hombro de Leo haciendo que el se sonroje un poco

- Yo también - Dice Mira cansada

- Puedes dormir en mi cama - Le dice Leo a Erza antes de que ella se quede dormida

- Pero es tu cama - Dice Erza mirándolo con algo de sueño

- No te preocupes por mi - Le dice Leo a Erza - Yo dormiré en el piso - Le dice con una sonrisa de lado

- Bien, Gracias... - Dice Erza volviendo a recostarse en Leo

*Cuando Erza se durmió Leo la cargo y la llevo a su cuarto, quedando solo 5 pero cuando Donnie, Mira y Mikey miraron a Raph y a Lucy vieron que ambos estaban dormidos, Lucy en el pecho de Raph y el la rodeada con su brazo*

- Que lindos... - Dice Mira con ternura y cansancio

- Voy a levantarlos - Dice Mikey yendo a levantarlos pero Mira lo jala

- Estas loco - Le dice Mira a Mikey un poco molesta - Déjalos dormir - Dice con una pequeña sonrisa - Deben estar cansados - Dice sentándose con algo de sueño y a punto de quedarse dormida

- Tu también deberías dormir - Le dice Donnie a Mira un poco divertido

- Si, Ahh - Dice Mira bostezando y con una sonrisa

- Duerme en mi cuarto, yo me quedare aquí - Le dice Donnie con una sonrisa

- Seguro? - Pregunta tierna - No te molesta? - Dice mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado

- Seguro, no me molesta - Le dice amablemente

- Gracias - Le dice Mira abrazándolo y yendo a la habitación de Donnie con una sonrisa y con sueño

- Me dio sueño - Dijo Mikey - Me voy a mi cuarto - Dice parándose y alejándose de los 3 que quedaban en el sofá - Buenas noches - Dice Mikey entrando a su cuarto

_Al día siguiente_

**En las Alcantarillas**

**·9:00 a.m·**

*Todos recién se levantaban, los chicos se habían olvidado del entrenamiento y las chicas... ñee... ellas son dormilonas*

- Buenos días mundo cruel - Dice Erza levantándose y se da cuenta que Leo seguía dormido en el piso - Que tierno que te vez cuando duermes - Piensa Erza con una sonrisa

*Erza se levanta de la cama y empieza a caminar despacio para no levantar a Leo, habre la puerta muy despacio, le da una ultima mirada a Leo y sonríe saliendo del cuarto*

- Mierda, ¿Que hora es? - Pregunto saliendo del cuarto de Leo con sueño, vio un reloj por ahí cerca y fue a ver que hora era y al darse cuenta de que hora era se quedo sorprendida - Mierda las 9, aun es temprano - Dice divertida y sonriendo

*Erza empieza a ir a la cocina pero cuando pasa por la sala ve a Raph, Lucy y a Donnie durmiendo en el sofá, los miro un rato y luego fue a la cocina con una idea en mente*

- Dulces sueños bellos durmientes - Dice entrando a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador - Mmm... ¿Que tenemos aqui? Huevos... genial - Dice sacando 3 y viendo a Raph, Lucy y a Donnie aun dormidos - Esto sera divertido - Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa y alzando un huevo para tirarles a Raph, Lucy y a Donnie

- Buenos días - dice Mira saliendo del cuarto de Donnie

*Mira se dirige a la sala asustando a Erza y haciendo que a Erza casi se le caiga el huevo que estaba a punto de lanzar pero lo guarda para que Mira no se de cuenta*

- Hola Erza - Dice Mira viendo a Erza que tenia una gotita tipo anime en la cara - ¿Siguen dormidos? - Le pregunta enarcando una ceja

- Así parece - Dice Erza aun escondiendo el huevo y con la gotita tipo anime en su cara

- Los voy a despertar - Dice Mira malográndole el plan a Erza

- Claro, arruíname el día - Dice guardando los huevos dejando algo confundida a la peliblanca

- Eh? Hay Erza no me digas que querías levantarlos con esos huevos - Dijo mira haciendo palmface

- Y que si queria? Solo es un poco de diversión - Dice Erza con una pequeña risita y algo divertida

- Mejor los levanto yo - Dice Mira mientras la gotita tipo anime aparecía en su cara - Chicos - Dice moviendo despacio a los 3 que dormían en el sillón pero ellos no se movían

- Es mejor a mi manera - dice Erza jugando con un huevo

- Ni se te ocurra Erza - Le regaña Mira a Erza dejándola algo fatigada - Chicos... - Dice moviéndolos mas fuerte pero ellos seguían inmóviles - Chicos! - Grita levantando a todos, incluso a Leo y a Mikey

- Baja la voz Mirajane - Dice Lucy a Mira poniendo una mano en su oído **(N/A: El de Lucy) **- Me vas a romper el tímpano

- Perdón Lucy pero era necesario - Dice Mira con las manos en la cintura y viendo a los que recién despertaban

- ¿Por que? - Pregunta Lucy rodando por el sofá pero se cae del sofá

- Son las 9 a.m - Dice Mira haciendo que Raph y Donnie se levanten de golpe asustados

- El entrenamiento con Splinter! - Gritan ambos sorprendidos corriendo hacia el Dogo dejando a las 3 chicas sorprendidas y confundidas

*Mientras Donnie y Raph corrían hacia el dogo Leo y Mikey salían de sus habitaciones*

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que corren? - Pregunta Mikey aun con sueño

- Son las 9 a.m - Dice Donnie alarmado

- Oh no... - Dice Leo - El entrenamiento con Splinter - Dice Leo olvidando su sueño de golpe y corriendo con los demás hacia el Dogo

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Se que este cap no es mucho pero se me dio la gana por hacer lo asi xD jeje zorry D:**

**Bueno sin mas me despido**

**Bye bye**


	6. Castigo

**Ho - Holaaaa Volviiii yeyyy jejeje**

**¿Como están? Espero que bien ;)**

**Larga semana D:**

**Sin nada mas que decir**

**Los dejo con el cap ;D**

* * *

*Los chicos entraron corriendo al Dogo y vieron a Splinter meditando así que antes de entrar por completo se detuvieron en la puerta golpeándose todos, entraron más calmados, se sentaron frente a su Sensei rata y lo miraron un poco alarmados*

- Han llegado tarde hijos míos, A que se debe? - Dijo Splinter aun con los ojos cerrados

- Bueno Sensei vera... nos... quedamos... dormidos... - Dijo Leo con mucho miedo y cerrando los ojos

- Y por que se levantaron tarde? - Pregunto Splinter aun tranquilo y aun con los ojos cerrados

- Bueno, Erza había sido secuestrada por Destructor, la salvamos y cuando llegamos era tarde - Dijo Donnie súper nervioso y rascándose la nuca - Pero lo que no sabemos es que porque brillaron y cambiaron, hay algo que me da mala espina, hay algo en ellas que es extraño - Piensa Donnie con una cara de confusión

- Bueno creo que... - Dijo Splinter a punto de perdonarlos pero Mikey lo interrumpió

- Pero no fue lo único Sensei nos fuimos a dormir tarde porque nos quedamos hablando con ellas - Dijo Mikey con una sonrisa sin saber que metió la pata mientras Leo y Donnie hacían palmface y Raph le alzo el puño a Mikey para pegarle

- En ese caso - Dijo Splinter parándose y sin mirar a los chicos aunque Raphael estaba a punto de pegarle a Mikey - Están castigados, no irán a patrullar por 1 mes y tienen que limpiar todo mientras tanto - Dijo molesto y saliendo del Dogo mientras Raphael le pegaba a Mikey

**En la sala m**

**·9:15 a.m·**

*Erza estaba sentada en el sofá jugando con un Kunai, Mira estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos cruzados un poco aburrida y sin hacer nada y Lucy cambiaba de canales esperando encontrar algo bueno en la TV hasta que encontró Héroes Espaciales*

- Héroes Espaciales - Dice Lucy - Puagg... que asco - Dice con cara de desagrado y cambiando de canal mas rápido que antes

- Buenos días - Dice Splinter mirando a las 3 chicas

- Buenos días - Dijeron las 3 en unisono

- Rata... - Susurro Erza mirando al Maestro Splinter pero no fue lo suficiente bajo porque el Maestro Splinter la escucho pero prefirió no decir nada y solo suspiro

- Hola chicos - Dijo Abril saludando con la mano, entrando con Casey y con una gran sonrisa

- Hola Abril - Dijo Donnie saliendo del Dogo corriendo muy nervioso al escuchar la voz de Abril

- ¿Quienes son ellas? - Pregunto Abril confundida señalando a Erza, Mira y a Lucy

- Son nuestras nuevas amigas - Dijo Leo saliendo del Dogo y acercándose a las 3 chicas

- ¿Quien le dijo que somos sus amigas? - Le susurro Lucy a Mira que solo hizo como si no supiera

*Erza cerro los ojos con los brazos cerrados como haciendo que estuviera molesta*

- Hola hermosa rubia - Le dijo Casey a Lucy algo coqueto

- Descarado - Le dijo Lucy a Casey tirándole una cachetada con una vena roja en su frente que hizo que Donnie sonriera

*Raph y Mikey salieron cuando escucharon el ruido que hizo Casey cuando cayo pero cuando salieron, Raph al ver a Lucy se quedo embobado mientras la baba le caía de la boca*

- Wau... se ve hermosa - Pensó Raph embobado sin dejar de verla

- Raph? - Pregunto Mikey mientras pasaba su mano delante de Raph pero al darse cuenta que Raph no "despertaba" miro a donde el miraba y vio a Lucy - Creo que se enamoro - Le dijo Mikey a Donnie en el oído mientras que Donnie se reía

- Bien... - Dijo Erza alejándose de Leo - ¿Quienes son ustedes? - Pregunto Erza a Abril y a Casey que recién se paraba

- Jones - Dijo Casey dando un salto y agarrando la mano de Erza - Casey Jones preciosa - Le dijo Casey a Erza algo que no le agrado mucho a Leo pero ella hizo que la soltara con una mirada furiosa

- Creo que lo perdimos - Dijo Mikey señalando a Raph que aun seguía hipnotizado - Raph! - Grito haciendo que salga de su trance

- Ah... ¿Que? - Dijo Raph mirando a todos lados causando al de gracia en los demás

- Yo soy Abril O'neil - Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y estirando su mano como símbolo de respeto y como un saludo

- Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet - Dijo correspondiendo al saludo de Abril - Ellas son... - Dijo señalando a su amiga peliblanca y a su amiga rubia - Mirajane Strauss - Dijo señalando a la peliblanca que alzo la mano como saludo - Y ella es Layla Heartfilia mas conocida como Lucy - Dijo señalando a la rubia que tenia una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro

**En la Sede del Pie**

**·12:00 p.m·**

*Una chica castaña ondulada, de piel morena clara y de ojos castaños estaba en los laboratorios del Pie, llevaba una armadura color amarillo **(N/A: Como la de las chicas)**que dejaba ver un tatuaje con el mismo símbolo del pájaro raro color morado un poco mas arriba de la rodilla en la pierna izquierda*

- Bien, ellos están entrenando - Dijo la castaña asomándose por la puerta - Aprovechare para borrar la información que tienen de mi - Dijo empezando a teclear las computadoras

*La castaña encontró unos archivos, eran 7, el primero decía Miwa Hamato, el segundo Erza Scarlet, el tercero Lucy Heartfilia, el cuarto Mirajane Strauss, el quinto Paola Sanchez, el sexto Abril O'neil y había una carpeta mas que decía "Hanekawa" con 3 archivos dentro pero cuando ella intento entrar pedía contraseña*

- De seguro es la misma - Dijo escribiendo "Clan de Pie" y entro al archivo - Idiotas... - Dijo pero en ese momento sonó una alarma

- Alerta de intruso, alerta de intruso, alerta de intruso - Decía la alarma y en ese momento entraron 10 ROBO-PIES rodeando a la castaña

- Este día no puede ser mejor - Dijo mientras unos Nunchakus volaban hacia ella, los agarró y empezó a destruir a los ROBO-PIES pero estos se levantaron, un 'aura 'negra empezó a rodear a la castaña mientras que esa 'aura' negra alzó a todos los ROBO-PIES y los destruyo dejando todas sus partes tiradas

- Mejor me voy - Dijo la castaña saliendo por una ventana

**En el edificio Bayerli**

******·12:15 p.m********·**

**- **Pff que bueno que escape - Dijo la castaña aliviada

- No tan rápido... - Dijo Karai detrás de ella en posición de pelea - Paola...

* * *

**Bien bie finish finish**


	7. Nueva Amiga

**Holoooo... como dije en mi otro fic (si no lo lees lo pondré acá)**

**El otro jueves subiré un cap pero en mi otro fic xD**

**Me estoy turnando :) para actualizar un cap**

**Un jueves en este fic y un cap otro jueves en mi otro fic :)**

**Es algo difícil actualizar ambos D: por que a veces no termino :(**

**Bueno, no los aburro mas**

**Los dejo con el cap**

**PD: La policía esta en la esquina de mi casa! xD (no miento)**

* * *

- Lárgate Karai - Le dijo Paola ignorando a Karai y siguiendo su camino

- No te dejaré huir tan rápido - Susurro Karai lánsandose sobre Paola

*Paola se volteó para ver a Karai, sus ojos se volvieron morados encendidos, un 'aura' negra muy poderosa la rodeo, sujeto a Karai y la lanzo hacia unos botes de basura*

- Que te largarás! - Grito Paola con odio mirando a Karai

- No me rendiré tan fácilmente - Susurro Karai volviéndose a lanzar contra Paola sin que ella se diera cuenta

*Karai le hizo un corte profundo a Paola dejando a la castaña retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo*

- Estamos a mano - Le dijo Karai a Paola mirándola con una sonrisa - De esta no te escaparás - Dijo Karai alzando su Katanna para matar a Paola

*Paola empezó a ver todo borroso, se empezó a arrastrar y vio una figura verde y le extendió la mano*

- A... yú... dame... - Dijo Paola antes de caer inconsciente mientras que Karai estaba apunto de matarla

**~Un poco antes~**

**En las Alcantarillas**

******************·12:10 p.m****************·**

*Casey estaba sentado en un sofá con Abril mientras que Donnie los miraba triste, Mira miraba a Abril con odio, Erza se estaba cansando de ver tanta tensión, Lucy estaba aburrida, Raph estaba leyendo un comic, Leo estaba viendo Héroes Espaciales y Mikey estaba al lado de Leo con cara triste*

******************************-** Por favor Leo, hay que ir a la superficie - Decía Mikey muy tierno rogándole a Leo que veía Héroes Espaciales

- Mikey, por milésima vez NO... - Dijo Leo empezando a hartarse

- Si yo fuera el le metería un puñete - Le susurro Erza a Lucy asustándola un poco

- Pero es de día, ¿No te gustaría ver la ciudad de día? - Siguió insistiendo Mikey con ojos de cachorrito pero Leo no le hizo caso

- Mikey, entiende que no - Habló Donnie cansado de ver a su hermano así

- Pues iré yo solo - Dijo Mikey agarrando su Skate y saliendo de las alcantarillas

- ¿Deberíamos detenerlo? - Pregunto Donnie con una mirada de confusión

- Nooo... - Dijo Raph relajado y volviendo a leer su comic - Regresará solo... - Dijo sin tomarle importancia a su hermanito

**************En la superficie**

**************·12:13 p.m****************·**

*Mikey estaba con su Skate dando piruetas por todos los edificios hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención, una linda castaña con ropa muy parecida a la de sus amigas Erza, Lucy y Mira; pero ella no estaba sola, Karai estaba detrás de ella y la había lastimado; Mikey no lo pensó ni 2 veces y fue delante de la castaña*

**~Actualidad~**

*Mikey estaba parado frente a Paola que estaba inconsciente*

- Aléjate Karai - Dijo Mikey poniéndose delante de Paola protegiéndola

- Miren quien esta aquí... - Dijo Karai irónicamente sin tomarle importancia a Mikey

- Vete Karai..., no quiero lastimarte - Dijo Mikey algo serio pero sin dejar de estar delante de Paola

- Quiero verte intentándolo - Dijo Karai desafiante

*Karai y Mikey estaban peleando, Mikey no sabía que hacer, no quería lastimar a Karai pero se había enamorado de la hermosa castaña y quería protegerla arriesgándose a que ella lo pueda rechazar por ser un mutante; en un descuido de Karai, Mikey le tiro un golpe mandándola lejos*

- Kya! - Grito Karai furiosa y frustada corriendo hacia Mikey y Paola

*Mikey aprovecho que Karai aun estaba lejos, tiro una bomba de humo y desapareció con Paola*

- No! - Grito Karai con odio

**En las Alcantarillas**

******************·12:20 p.m****************·**

*Todos estaban igual, Donnie seguía viendo a Casey y a Abril muy deprimido, Mira miraba a Abril con odio, Erza estaba a punto de explotar en rabia, no soportaba ver a Mirajane así, Lucy contaba malos chistes tratando de animar a Erza pero la paciencia se le agotó*

- ¡¿Puedes callarte?! - Grito Erza mientras la cabeza le ardía de cólera

- Perdón - Dijo Lucy escondiéndose detrás de Mirajane - Pero no te enojes... - Dijo tierna pero no fue suficiente

- ¿Qué no me moleste? ¿¡Qué no me moleste?! - Dijo Erza muy alterada mientras le salía humo por las orejas - ¡Parecías estúpida contando chistes malos! ¡Acabando mi paciencia! ¡Y no quieres que me enoje! - Dijo Erza a punto de darle un golpe a Lucy para mandarle al hospital, solo que Mira estaba ahí y no podía

- Basta Erza, cálmate... - Dijo Mira sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Abril y sin dejar de preguntarse "¿Qué tiene ella, que no tenga yo? ¿Qué tiene ella que la hace especial? ¿Que tiene ella que hace que se gane la atención de Donnie? ¡De mi Donnie!"

- No hables tu Mirajane - Dijo Erza molestísima - Tu estás peor o igual que yo - Dijo ganándose la atención de Mirajane - ¡Admítelo! - Gritó furiosa

*Mira estaba a punto de responder pero lo pensó bien y se quedo callada*

- No deberían buscar a Mikey? - Pregunto Casey abrazando a Abril

- Si chicos, ya se ha tardado demasiado - Dijo Abril algo preocupado por el menor

- Nee... dale un poco más de tiempo - Dijo Raph terminando de leer su comic

- Abril tiene razón - Dijo Donnie tratando de disfrazar su tristeza pero no le funcionó muy bien

- Vaya, que novedad, Abril tiene razón... - Dijo Raph en tono de burla poniendo mas triste a su hermano sin saberlo

- No, Donnie tiene razón - Dijo Leo parándose - Mikey ya se ha tardado demasiado - Dijo Leo decidido a ir a buscar a su hermano

*Cuando las otras 3 tortugas iban a salir a buscar a su querido hermano, el entró con Paola en brazos alarmando a todos*

- ¿Quién es ella? - Preguntó Raph confundido mirando a Paola

- ¡¿Ella?! - Preguntan Erza, Lucy y Mira preocupadas..., se acercan hacia Mikey y ven a Paola

- Ella... - Dice Mira sorprendida de ver a quien cargada Mikey

- Es... - Dice Lucy tapándose la boca a punto de llorar

- Paola... - Concluye Erza al ver quien tiene en frente

- ¿Paola? - Preguntan todos los demás sorprendidos

* * *

**Bueno, bueno... lo termine hoy :D**

**PD: Es domingo xD**

**Solo que no lo publique porque dije "publico jueves"**

**La policía al fin se largo de la esquina de mi casa :D**


End file.
